Dual coil electromagnets are used in tattoo machines and are well known in the art. In particular, the dual coil machines operating on a direct current power supply follow the patents of Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 768,413 and Waters, U.S. Pat. No. 1,724,812. Both of these machines teach dual coils that are excited by a direct current power supply. This electrical excitation produces a magnetic field that attracts a spring-biased, moving armature bar toward the coils. The motion of the armature bar opens a switch in the electrical circuit causing the current and the magnetic field to decay, thereby allowing the bias spring to return the armature bar to its original position. This closes the switch which completes the circuit again and the process repeats itself This causes a vibration of the armature bar. This motion is coupled to the tattoo needle, causing it to vibrate axially. The needle can then be used to penetrate the skin and deposit ink, as is well known in the art. The end of each coil opposite the moving armature bar is attached to a connecting bar that is usually also a structural element.